


Sick & Tired

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Real Life Superhero [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21880537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Dean/reader
Series: Real Life Superhero [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517432
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Sick & Tired

Tina watched them walk out front, clearly having tension between them. “Something you'd like to say, Sammy?!” Dean huffed. 

“Yeah. What’re you thinking, staying here for that long?” Sam hissed. “I get you wanna spend time with Katie, but her birthday will be here in no time! You're blowing off your girlfriend! Your first Christmas together, something she has been looking forward to for months.” 

Dean sighed. “She understands. She really does. Plus, once I’m back my full attention is on her.”

Sam shook his head. “It really bothers me how easily you can lie to her. You're here, playing  _ house _ , and making plans that she will never know anything about.” He looked away. “Please tell her. I’m begging you Dean. Cause this.” He motioned all around him. “Is making me  _ sick _ .” He sighed. “Actually sick to my stomach.” 

“No.” He crossed his arms over his chest. “I'm not losing her. I love her too damn much.”

“Love? Lying to her and spending time with the mother of your kid is love?” Sam scoffed. “I wish I never called her. She doesn’t deserve this.” He felt like knocking Dean out. “She deserves someone who respects her enough to tell her he's not really off risking his life, and making her worry, when in all reality he's damn near on his way to making another damn kid!” He spat. “You know what, Dean? I'm walking back to the motel.”

Dean blinked as he turned and began walking down the sidewalk. “Sam, don’t be ridiculous.” He sighed, walking after him. “You're blowing things way out of proportion!”

Sam glared at Dean. “What happens if Y/N has a kid with you? Hm? Gonna lie to both of them to come here for Christmas? Easter? Miss school shows? When will it hit you that what you're doing is wrong? Will it take Katie asking why she doesn't meet Daddy's girlfriend in a few years? Or when you tell one too many lies that you can't keep them straight?”

Dean stared at him. “I told you I’m rolling with the punches. Want to go home right now? Fine!” He was worried Sam was close to blowing their cover,  _ his  _ cover. 

“No. Because  _ you _ agreed to stay until at least tomorrow. I'm going back to the motel. Just make something up. Tell her I have a headache or something. I don't care.” Sam didn’t look at him. 

Dean sagged just slightly. “Dude, it’s freezing out. We’ll head out first thing in the morning.” He didn’t want his brother walking home in the freezing weather. “I promise.” 

“I’m a big boy, Dean. The weather won’t kill me. It’s not that far of a walk.” Sam shrugged. “Go enjoy your house. I’d like some time to myself.” He mumbled, walking faster. 

Watching Sam for a minute, he cursed himself mentally before heading back inside. It’d be fine, he told himself, diving deeper into the denial that he had let consume him. Sam was just overthinking things.

As Dean walked back in to the smell of cookies, he still felt he had made the right choice. “Where’s Sam?” Tina asked, worried.

“Eh, wanted to get some shut eye before the drive tomorrow.” Dean shrugged. “Wanted some alone time, hence walking.”

Tina frowned. “In the cold?” She didn’t like the sound of that. “Why don’t you drive him back, and then come back?”

“He’s probably halfway there by now.” Dean shrugged. “But I can go after him?” He offered, noting how bothered she seemed. 

“Yes! It’s freezing, Dean. Everything’s ice by now.” She stood. “By the time you get back, Katie will probably be up.”

“Okay, okay. I’ll be back.” He sighed and went to go start up the Impala. Sighing, he pulled away from Tina’s house and went in the direction of the motel. He drove slowly, looking for the tall shadow of his brother. Finally spotting him, he pulled over and rolled down his window. “Get in the damn car, Sammy.”

“I’m almost there, Dean. Don’t you have more important things you’d rather be doing?” Sam scoffed, obviously shivering. “Get back to your family.” He shook his head.

“Sam. There’s like three blocks left. Just get in.” Dean hissed. “You can pout when you’re warm.”

“It’s not pouting. I’m so pissed with you, I don’t even want to be in the car with you.” Sam told him. “I’d rather freeze for the next few blocks. And come to terms with losing Y/N when you grow some balls or get outed.”

Dean clenched his jaw. “You are so hell bent on her finding out.” He growled. 

Sam stopped and sighed, looking at his brother. “No, I just know it’ll happen one day. Whether that’s soon, or in a year, or two.” He shrugged. “That’s why I’m not telling her, is because I’m not hell bent on her finding out!”

“One day, Sam.” He sighed. “I promise I’m going to tell her one day.” He told him. “Let me drive you. Please?”

Sam let out a heavy breath before getting in the car. “You’re so damn stubborn.” He grumbled. “I don’t think I’ll come for her birthday.” He said sadly. “Not unless you’ve told her by then.” .” his eyes stared out the windshield. “I'll send her presents with you.”

That seemed to snap something inside Dean. “Really?” He glared at his brother. “Blowing off your niece?”

“I can’t be apart of this.” Sam muttered. “I can’t break a friend’s heart.” He said sadly. “It’s just not in me. I’m sorry.” Dean clenched his jaw and just continued onto the motel. He slammed on the breaks once they were in front of their room. Sam gave him a look. “It’s funny because you still think it’s me in the wrong.” He let out a half chuckle, shaking his head before he got out. “I really hope the spirit that visited Scrooge visits you, Dean.” He slammed the door and huffed inside. 

“You’re Scrooge.” He muttered before heading back to Tina’s.

* * *

“Are you sure you don’t wish for me to check in?” Cas asked. 

Biting your lip, you caved. “Please?” You asked softly.

“I’ll return in a moment.” He nodded, then was gone. 

* * *

Sam had just slipped his coat off when Cas appeared. “Hello, Sam.”

Sam jumped, but let out a breath. “Hey, Cas. Everything okay with Y/N?” He asked, slightly worried. 

“She is fine.” He assured Sam. “I came to check in with you and Dean. I think she worries.”

Sam nodded. “I understand. Dean went out to get something to eat.” He said easily. Which bothered him. Even with years of lying.

Cas tilted his head. “I see. Are you injured?” He asked, not seeing any visible injuries.

Sam shook his head. “Thank you. We should be back tomorrow night.” He assured him. “We plan to leave first thing in the morning.”

He nodded. “May I ask why you didn’t want me along?” Cas tilted his head slightly, curiosity getting the better of him.

“It was meant to be an easy case.” Sam nodded. “Plus we didn’t want Y/N to be left alone.” He told him. “It’s Christmas, and it means a lot to her.”

“Which is another reason I’m surprised that you two agreed to a case.” Cas noted. “I would have assumed Dean would have done anything to be home with her.”

“We assumed wrong.” Sam nodded. 

That caught Cas’s attention. “You assumed, as well?” He asked, surprised.

“Yeah. I really did.” Sam nodded. “I thought that he would call in someone else, but we were wrong, like I said.” He sighed, running a hand through his hair. “We didn’t exactly see eye to eye on the situation.” Sam said honestly, sitting on the side of his bed.

“I see. Is there anything I can do to help?” He asked. 

Sam gave him a small, sad, smile. “Not really, no.” He sighed. “But thanks, Cas.” He shrugged. “Why don't you get back to her and keep her company?”

Cas nodded. “Alright. Please call if anything?” He asked, honestly wanting to help on this case.

Sam smiled a bit wider. “You’ll be the first one we’d call.” He assured him. The angel was satisfied with that answer and smiled before he was gone. 

* * *

“They are well.” Cas told you as he appeared in the room you were in. “No injuries on either of them. I spoke with Sam, as Dean was out getting them something to eat.”

You sighed in relief. “Thank you.” You nodded. “Maybe I can call Dean in a bit then.” You smiled. “Thank you for going.”

“Of course. I enjoy feeling useful.” He smiled. “How was your meal? I hope I got something you enjoy.”

“You did. It hit the spot.” You grinned. “So, what show shall we start with?” You asked, getting up and stretching.

“Something ...comedy?” He asked. 

You thought for a moment. “How about Castle? I’ve been wanting to rewatch it, and this is the perfect excuse!” You smiled.

“I believe I know which show you are talking about.” He nodded. “So, sounds like a good place to start.” He agreed.

You smiled up at him. “You’re full of surprises, Cas.” You chuckled lightly. “I’ll get everything set up.” 

* * *

Sam had changed into more comfortable clothes and flopped back on his bed, feeling worse than before. Now he was lying to Cas, as well. He didn’t know how long he could do this anymore. Closing his eyes, he groaned.

He really didn’t want to go back to you tomorrow and force more lies out of his mouth. That was the moment that he decided to leave that night, while Dean was asleep. Sitting up, he moved around to get some paper to write you a note to slip into Dean’s things. After that he packed his stuff lightly, knowing he didn’t need much to survive off of. It hurt, but it had to be done. 

He crashed on the bed to get some sleep, forcing himself to set an alarm for early in the morning. 

* * *

Dean spent until just after Katie’s bedtime, helping Tina with dishes, before making his way back to the motel. He took a deep breath before walking in, eyeing Sam’s form. He ran a hand through his hair, hoping that when they woke up, things would be better.

Kicking off his shoes, he dived into his bed, stretching before shutting his eyes. It had been a damn good day, and the next day, he’d see his little girl open the rest of her gifts from them, then he’d get to go home and spend the rest of the evening with you. To him, it was a perfect plan. No one got hurt, and everyone was happy.

However, come morning when he would wake, it would take him a good fifteen minutes to realize what was missing. 

His brother. 


End file.
